Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {2} \\ {4} & {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {1} \\ {2} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}-{4} & {2}-{1} \\ {4}-{2} & {4}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-4} & {1} \\ {2} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$